


You Helped Me In More Ways Then One

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan breaks his arm, and Phil is there to help him every step of the way.





	You Helped Me In More Ways Then One

**Author's Note:**

> yooo  
> hope you enjoy some more sin.  
> This time it is me being bored and tired. But it's not at 2am this time, it's at 11PM when I have to be up in 8 hours. Enjoy!

crash

That's what I heard early in the morning when I was about to get up and get my daily bowl of cereal. 

"Dan? Are you alright?" I asked, because I knew it had to be my flatmate, unless some other robber got in somehow in the middle of the night.

"No, Phil. I think I need to go to the hospital." he says in a panicked voice "I did something to my arm.." 

We rush to the hospital, having to wait for about 5 minutes before they got us back. We found out that he indeed did break his arm, and I would have to help him with stuff around the house.

When we got back, he was trying to open the door, but struggled. So I helped him there. 

"Hey, Dan, want some food?" I called to him, because I knew that he wasn't going to be able to make anything for himself for the next few weeks.

"Yes, please! Anything will be okay!" he said back. Finally finding the chicken, I started cooking, hoping that he wouldn't mind having it for dinner.

"I can't thank you enough." he said when I brought the food to him, handing him a fork. He broke his right arm, so he could do stuff like eat with his left. 

When he got finished, I took the plate and started washing up. When I felt arms around me. Not knowing who it was, I turned around quickly to see Dan with his arms around my waist.

"You are warm. Can you come and cuddle with me?" now that side of Dan was pretty new. It wasn't everyday that your best friend comes and asks you to cuddle with them.

I nodded, knowing that he needed any help that he could get right now. We walked back to the couch, and he fell asleep about five minutes after we sat down.

I didn't leave for the time that he was asleep in case he woke up, getting scared that I left him in the middle of the night.

When he woke up, he seemed startled as to why we were cuddling. But after explaining, that yes, you did want to cuddle, and yes, this is how I was for 3 or 4 hours waiting for him to wake. He came to agree with what I was saying.

"You are warm though, you do know that?" I blushed a little bit, I nodded a bit. I guess one could say I was warm, or one could say that I was just incredibly squishy. But either way hearing compliments like that from Dan makes my heart flutter. 

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask him, since, once again he wouldn't be able to cook himself. 

He nodded at me, so I got up and went to make him something simple, which he accepted. When he got finished eating and I came back to join him on the sofa, he was already asleep again.

I came to the realisation that we couldn't sleep on the sofa, so I got him up and put him in my bed, so he would be more comfortable. I got in beside him, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, he was still there, but a bit on top of me. I moved him slightly and he woke up. I knew that was a bad idea.

When he finally got woken up, I got up out of bed to make him and I both food. When it came down to breakfast I normally made pancakes when both of us were feeling bad, or well when one of us were feeling bad in this case.

About half way through making the pancakes, Dan came up and pulled me in for a hug. Something was a bit unusual. The fact that he was extremely cuddly at this point in time. I have no idea as to why, but I guess I could get used to it.

When the pancakes were finished I put them on a plate, and handed Dan his plate. We went into the lounge to watch some anime.

"Dan, I have a question. Why are you extremely cuddly as of right now?" I asked. I could see his face go a bright red. Was he embarrassed by it? 

"Okay..do you want to know?" he asked, and I nodded. "It's because up until this point you were just the friend that I live with. But the fact that you're actually having to take care of me like this, is making me realise how much I adore you."

Now, living with him for 4 years, I have had feelings for him. I have kind of just pushed them off as thoughts, and feelings that I couldn't help. But hearing him say that made me want to hug him until we feel asleep again.

"Oh- Oh I uh- Okay.." I say a bit shy, after the fact that my room mate just admitted to having a crush on me, because it wasn't everyday that your flatmate comes out and tells you they have a crush on you.

"I know, you probably think it's weird. Just pretend I didn't say anything and watch tv.." he said. But in that moment, the only thing that I wanted to do was kiss him. So I did

It took both of us by surprise really, I didn't realise how close I was to kissing him. When I pulled away he looked at me through lust filled eyes.

"I want you..." he said. I knew exactly what he meant. Mainly with the fact that he has to wear a cast for 6 weeks he probably wouldn't have a way to do anything himself.

"okay.." I said starting to pull my clothes off, along with his. I was going to make this something that he wasn't going to forget.

I start rubbing him through his boxer-briefs. Somehow I thought that was something that he liked, and it was.

I was grinding up against him, as his breathing increased, telling me that he was close. 

"Phil...a little more-" he said before spilling all over his boxers. When he came down from his high he looked at me embarrassed. 

"Sorry for finishing so early. I just wasn't expecting that I don't guess.." he said. I nodded at him and smirked.

I got up, got him some clean boxers, a blanket, and a pillow. And that's where we slept that night. Right on the sofa that was slightly uncomfortable but we managed.


End file.
